El Pasar de los Anos
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Es el compromiso de bodas de Candy y Albert, sera capaz de casarse con su viejo amigo o seguira el instinto de su corazon?
1. Default Chapter

**El Pasar de los Años**

Por: _Lovely-chan_

Pasado los años de que Candy supo finalmente quién era el abuelo Wiliams, luego de recuperar su empleo como enfermera con la ayuda de Albert y de haberse ido a vivir a la mansión de los Andley junto con él. 

Terry volvió a NY y regresa con Susana, pero Terry aún no había accedido a casarse con ella aunque la cuidaba como había prometido. El seguía su vida de actor, que por cierto había adquirido gran fama y Susana le ayudaba a ensayar cada una de sus obras. Ella seguía enamorada perdidamente de Terry, pero aún no conseguía ganarse su amor de hombre; aunque por otro lado ella tenía un secreto oculto el cual no quería nadie supiera. Susana Marlowe era felíz por tener a Terry a su lado e infeliz al no tener su amor. Esta espera la martirizaba al punto de ya no tener ilusión alguna de lograr su deseo. Lo único que la ilusionaba, sin querer ella admitirlo, era este secreto que tenía. Aunque Terry nunca le había hecho un desprecio ni la había tratado de mala forma, ella no era felíz con su forma de ser. No había pasión en su mirada, no encontraba ella la protección que ella necesitaba a pesar de que él siempre estaba a su lado para lo que necesitara. Lo peor era que ella sabía que todo lo que hacía no era por amor, si no por agradecimiento, obligación y culpa. Susana, como cualquier mujer, deseaba ser amada plenamente por ser ella, no por cumplimientos ni formalidades. Susana deseaba un amor verdadero, no una ilusión de amor; ya no podía vivir con la esperanza de que un espejismo se convirtiera en realidad. 

Susana: Otro día más y una noche más con el mismo sueño...quién serás? Quisiera verle.*pensando:Un beso así sin duda me haría hasta volver a caminar...* 

Terry: Buenos días Susana en qué piensas? 

S: En nada Terry, solo pensaba en que hacer hoy. Desayunastes? 

T: No, no tengo hambre. Quieres tomar algo? Si quieres te acompaño y así de una vez ensayamos mis líneas. 

S: Esta bien, llévame al jardín por favor. 

T: Vamos pequeña.*Alzandola en sus brazos* Creo que te hará bien el desayuno, cada día estás más delgada. No quiero te vayas a enfermar. 

S: (pensando) *Ojalá realmente te importase mi bienestar. Por qué nunca me has besado? Por qué nunca has querido casarte conmigo? Y por qué nunca me has logrado amar? Es que aún piensas en ella?* 

T: Qué te ocurre Susana, de repente te has puesto pálida? 

S: Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada por tanto reposar en la cama. Hoy quisiera ir contigo al ensayo, me llevas? 

T: No lo sé, creo que no deberías ir, son muchas horas y no podré estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Si te faltara algo? Por lo menos aquí tienes a Diana y a Sam para cuidarte. 

S: No importa, prometo no molestar. Estoy cansada de estar aquí, al menos allí recuerdo los tiempos en que tú y yo actuabamos juntos. Además, cambio de la misma rutina y puedo darte luego mi opinión de tu actuación. Esto me puede servir para mi carrera! 

T: Que carrera? 

S: A es que no te dije? He decidido dedicarme a escribir críticas de teatro para periódicos. Creo que será bueno para mí, me mantendrá ocupada y no me sentiré tan poco útil. 

T: Pues si ese es tu deseo me alegro mucho que tomaras esa decición. Creo que ya era tiempo de que te dieras cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer y que no eres, como dices, poco útil. 

S: Entonces me llevarás? 

T: Claro que sí, llamaré a Diana para que te ayude a vestir. 

Susana se fué con Terry y estudió allí observó cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones y no encontró error alguno. Quizás el amor no le permitía verlos, pero las críticas a él siempre eran de lo mejor. Practicó su escritura con cada uno de los personajes y con la obra en general, mientras lo leía para ella para convencerse de que debía continuar. Lo logró, le encantó su forma de redactar y expresar, sin hacer daño a nadie, los defectos y atributos de la obra. 

En Chicago las cosas estaban bien, aunque otras no tan bien. Annie y Archie se habían separado. Archie le pide un tiempo a Annie para terminar los estudios profesionales y hasta no terminarlos no comprometerse. Le dejaba la opción de casarse con alguien más si se enamoraba en el tiempo de su ausencia . El, tan pronto terminara regresaría a pedir su mano si aún lo esperaba o ejercer su trabajo hasta que llegara un nuevo amor si ese era el caso. Patty había regresado para estar al lado de Annie en este tiempo de dolor al separarse de Archie, aunque ella lo veía como un hasta pronto. No había una semana que no le escribiera y le expresara todo su amor. Aunque el le pidió no lo hiciera, ella le escribía sin cesar ya que pensaba que si no lo hacía tarde o temprano él la olvidaría; cosa que ella no quería porque lo amaba como a nadie y no lo quería perder. Albert había tomado su lugar como cabeza de familia y estaba llevando a su familia a un estado de desesperación, no por pérdida de dinero, porque estaban más ricos que nunca, si no porque se la pasaba donando dinero para los más necesitados. Esto no le hacía gracia a la familia, porque aunque tenían más dinero que antes, ellos no querían perder nada y alegaban que ese dinero era mal gastado en vez de utilizarse en cosas más importantes para ellos. Albert no les prestaba atención y continuaba manejando el dinero como a él le parecía más conveniente. Albert vivía para hacer el bien y luchaba por un amor que no le era correspondido, por más que intentaba la mujer a la que amaba ni siquiera se daba por enterada de la situación. Ya no sabía que más hacer por que ella lo amase o que al menos se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero ya no tenía otra salida que confesarlo, cosa que no se atrevía sabiendo bien que no era correspondido. Esta situación era su único tormento, porque los demás problemas los tomaba como pequeños tropiezos. Gracias a su optimismo había logrado estar en pies hasta el día de hoy, porque el amor que llevaba dentro se había convertido en un verdadero calvario.

Albert: Buenos días Candy, dormistes bien? 

Candy: Oh Albert he tenido un hermoso sueño! 

A: Veo que dormistes bien entonces, cuál fué ese sueño, si se puede saber? 

C: Claro, a ti te cuento lo que sea. Soñé que tuve un hijo! Era hermoso, de cabellos oscuros, ojos grandes y verdes como los míos.Debistes verlo Albert, era definitivamente un sueño! 

A: No tiene por qué ser sólo un sueño Candy, eres joven y puedes tener muchos hijos si así lo deseas, falta de pretendientes no será, por que yo sé muy bien que hacen fila por estar contigo. 

C: (Sonrojada) Oh Albert que cosas dices! 

A: La verdad solamente, tú lo sabes.*Yo soy el primero en ella* Por qué no te casas y tienes ese hijo que tanto quieres? 

C: Sabes que eso es imposible, sólo me casaré por amor y mi amor le pertenece a un hombre que no puedo tener. 

A: (Triste) No crees que ya es tiempo de que te olvides de él y sigas tu vida, él lo hizo por qué tu no? Además el tiempo borra las heridas y yo sé que si pones de tu parte puedes ser muy felíz con un buen hombre que te ame. 

C: Ok, suponiendo que aceptara a alguno de mis pretendientes, a quién escoger, porque en realidad, ninguno me convence. Imagina, Neil! Eso es un NO NO NO inmediato. 

A: Que tal Marcos, el doctor. 

C: Es muy viejo para mi.(Haciendo mueca y sacando la lengua) 

A: Pues Ricardo, el panadero.es un buen hombre y no es viejo. 

C: No te parece que es un poco extraño? Además no me gusta como me mira. 

A: Si le vas a poner una excusa a cada hombre que te mencione, entonces no digo nada. 

C: No es eso, es que... 

A: Claro claro, aún amas a Terry y los comparas a todos con él. Pero déjame decirte algo Candy, y no te sientas mal. Terry ya no está ni tampoco regresará, no puedes pasar por la vida comparando a cada hombre con él por que así nucnca serás felíz y mucho menos te recuperarás. En vez de compararlos con Terry deberías ver sus propias virtudes y atenciones para contigo. (Aunque suene extraño, Albert estaba furioso) 

C: (Llorando) Albert! No pensé que me fueras a hablar así, que hice para ponerte tan molesto? 

A: Lo siento Candy…(con dulzura) pero es que no soporto verte así.Quisiera tanto que encontraras tu felicidad con alguien y volverte ver a sonreir igual que antes. 

C: Pero que dices si aún sonrío todo el tiempo!! 

A: Sí lo sé pero no con la misma chispa que llevabas antes. Candy, yo quisiera verte la mujer más dichosa de esta tierra, no sabes como me importas y como me duele verte sufrir. 

C: Albert. * Tan dulce y bueno conmigo, por que estas tan solo?* Pero de que hablas tú si tu estas también sólo y eres mayor que yo! 

A: No he tenido tiempo para el amor con tantos asuntos, tú sabes. Eso no significa que no desee casarme y formar una familia. 

C: Pues creo que debes de tomarte un tiempo para tí y encontrar esa mujer que te haga felíz. 

A: Si te digo que ya la encontré. 

C: Cómo y no me lo habías dicho? Y quién es? 

A: Te lo he intentado decir, pero veo que no me comprendes. 

C: Comprendes? De que hablas Albert, no te entiendo. 

A: Precisamente es lo que digo. Todo este tiempo he intentado decirte lo que siento y nunca me das oportunidad, además tu insistencia en amar a Terry me ha hecho dar mil pasos atrás. Pero la realidad es que ya no puedo esperar mas. (Candy miraba perpleja) Candy, desde hace mucho tiempo que llevo en mi corazón un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia ti, no es solo un cariño de padre, hermano o amigo. Es un amor de un hombre a una mujer. Eres tú la mujer con la que quisiera compartir mis días y con la que deseo tener mis hijos. No sé que defecto me encontrarás a mi ni de que forma me compararas a él, pero sé que lo haras. No te pido una respuesta inmediata, sólo te pido una oportunidad para demostrarte mis sentimientos y para hacerte felíz. 

C: (Con la boca abierta) No se que decir...no lo esperaba, nunca de ti...(Dejando bajar una lágrima.) 

A: No me contestes ahora, piénsalo, meditalo y me dejas saber. Por favor no te tomes toda la vida para darme tu respuesta. Sabes que te quiero y te espero, pero hasta el amor mas grande se extingue y cansado de esperar…muere. 

C: * Que puedo hacer? No quiero herirte jamás. Te debo tanto y te quiero tanto pero...Terry...aún no logro olvidarlo. * 

Todo se quedó en silencio mientras ambos se miraban sin expresión alguna. Albert esperaba una respuesta o reacción de Candy, pero ella no hizo gesto ni pronunció palabra. Candy se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos en busca de una respuesta, una salida a su inesperada situación. 

Susana: (Escondiendo en la mano y pensando) *Oh, que alegría!! Pensé no encontraría nada.* 

Terry: Bueno yo ahora me marcho. Que tengas buenas noches. (Le besa la frente y se marcha) 

S: Ya se fué, ahora puedo leer en paz. (Leyendo) *Amada Susana: Como otro día más te envío un detalle en muestra de mi amor. Mi deseo mayor es alegrar los minutos de tu vida, los minutus que sé junto a Granchester no disfrutas como mereces hacerlo. Tu, mi vida, necesitas un amor que se entregue en su totalidad, que esté dispuesto a dar la cara por ti siempre.Alguien que esté a tu lado sin complejos ni resentimientos, necesitas quien acaricie tu cabello y te amarre interminablemente en sus brazos. Yo mi vida te amo así y mucho más, no me importa que hayas perdido una pierna, eso no te hace menos mujer; eso te hace aún más delicada de lo que eres para mi. Esto me dá mas razones para querer protejerte,cuidarte y amarte. Si tan sólo te dieras cuenta de que necitas un amor como el mio y no como el de Granchester. Un amor verdadero y no un sueño inalcanzable. Perdoname vida mia si te hieren mis palabras, pero es preciso decirlas a ver si finalmente le dejas y conseguir que me ames como yo te he amado todos estos años. Con amor siempre.* Oh que hermoso lo que escribe. Siempre tiene un detalle, cada día, sin pasar sólo uno. Ya hacen meses que recibo sus cartas, obsequios y detalles, pero quien serás.Si tan sólo eso supiera...Pero, que pretendes? Que deje libre a Terruce! Eso no, no puedo. 

Se escucha de repente que tocan la puerta. 

S: Adelante. 

Sam: Buenas noches Srta. Marlowe, quisiera saber si se le ofrecía algo ya que en pocos minutos el servicio se irá a descansar. 

S: Sam muchas gracias, pero no se ofrece nada por el momento. Pueden ir a descansar. 

Sam: Como usted guste Srta. Buenas noches. 

S: Buenas noches Sam. (Sam cierra la puerta) Que susto casi me toma de sorpresas leyendo, mejor es que esconda esta carta junto con las otras. Me hace felíz saber que alguien en el mundo me ama por mi, a pesar de mi pierna. Pero por qué no puede ser Terry? 

Terry se encontraba en su apartamento pensando. 

Terry: Que estarás haciendo esta noche. Me pregunto si estarás casada, con hijos...No, no quiero ni pensarlo. Pronto iré a Chicago con mi nueva obra de Teatro, vivirás allí todavía? Pero...Susana, seguró querrá ir, con eso de que piensa escribir. Eso no me dará oportunidad de buscarte...Quizás si llevo a Diana o a Sam conmigo, la puedo dejar sola de vez en cuando y...Pero que digo, no es justo para ella, pobre Susana. No es posible que aún yo la ame, tantos años y se me hace imposible olvidarla. Su recuerdo sigue vivo como el primer día en que la ví en el barco...despedida de año...esos recuerdos. Señorita Pecas! ( Riendo a carcajadas*) 

Terry se abrazó a su almohada dejando escapar un suspiro lleno de pena y de dolor. Quedó dormido recordando viejos tiempos que en su presente piensa no volverán. 

Candy no pudo dormir pensando en la declaración de amor antes recibida, no podía creer lo que había antes escuchado. 

Candy:Necesito hablar con Annie y Patty, pobre Annie para que preocuparla con mis problemas cuando ella ya tiene los suyos. Pero necesito hablar con alguien!!!! Ya sé, pediré unos días libre en el hospital e iré al hogar de Pony, seguró la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María me aconsejarán. 

En la mañana siguiente, Candy bajó a desayunar y se encontró con que Albert se había marchado. Le dejaba una nota en la que decía que estaría de viaje por unos días, pero que no tardaría, que sólo necesitaba un poco de soledad para sentirse mejor y organizar sus pensamientos. 

Candy: Albert! Te has ido, espero no lastimarte, quisiera corresponderte, te mereces mi amor lo se...pero es que...Terry vive aún en mi memoria y sobre todo en mi corazón. Dios ayúdame a tomar la decisión correcta y no hacerle daño a nadie ni a mi misma. 

Candy salió al hospital a pedir sus vacaciones y luego a visitar a Annie y a Patty. Al llegar toca la puerta. 

Annie: Quién es? 

C: (Cambiando la voz) Señorita es preciso que abra la puerta en este instante, hemos obtenido información de que en esta casa hay escondido un prófugo de la justicia y usted corre peligro. 

A: Oh Dios mio! (Abriendo la puerta rapidamente y asustada) Candy!!! Cómo te atreves? Casi muero de un susto! 

C: (Riendo) Cómo hubiese querido ver tu cara, ja ja ja. 

A: No es gracioso Candy, la próxima vez no creeré nada. 

C: Eso dices siempre y siempre encuentro algo con que engañarte, ja ja. Donde esta Patty? 

A: Salió al correo, espero tener noticias de Archie pronto, ya es tiempo de que termine sus estudios, sólo espero no se haya enamorado de otra mujer. 

C: Ya verás que no, Archie te ama! 

Entra como un rayo Patty gritando. 

P: Llegó carta de Archie, llegó carta de Archie!!... Candy! Que sorpresa. 

A: No puedo leerla, hazlo tú Candy. 

C: No vas a cambiar nunca Annie, es tu carta, tu debes leerla no yo, se valiente por primera vez en tu vida. 

A: Tienes razón Candy. (Abriendo la carta lentamente) Tengo miedo, mira como tiemblo. 

P: Estamos aquí contigo Annie, nada pasará ya lo verás. 

A: Gracias amigas por siempre estar conmigo. (Leyendo) Annie: He terminado mis estudios en Londres, pronto regrsaré a tu lado. Cómo me has dejado saber, aún me esperas y yo aún te amo. En mi regreso nos casaremos como antes acordado, te mando un beso y todo mi cariño. Te quiere Archie. (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Me ama, aún me ama! Es la primera vez que me escribe y aún me ama...Pronto nos casaremos!!! 

C: Que maravillosa noticia! 

P: Te dije que todo estaría bien. 

Candy de repente mostró infelicidad en su rostro. 

P: Qué sucede Candy? Es que no estás feliz por Annie? 

C: Claro que sí, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Es que, si supieran. 

A: Que sucede Candy, dinos pronto. 

C: Albert me confesó que me ama! Y no sé que hacer, no lo amo como hombre, pero merece mi amor y Terry nunca volverá. Qué debo hacer? 

Patty: Si no lo amas puedes aprender hacerlo. Albert es el mejor hombre que he conocido y creo que te puede hacer muy felíz. Sabes que tu amor por Terry ya es sólo un recuerdo del pasado, debes superarlo, al igual que yo superé la muerte de Stear. No digo lo olvidé, pero he seguido mi vida y encontré un nuevo amor. 

C: Si lo sé, pero... 

A: Patty tiene razón, dále una oportunidad, no encontrarás mejor hombre que Albert, y quién mejor que él para hacerte olvidar a Terry. 

C: Nunca olvidaré a Terry, quizás logre vivir felíz con Albert, pero no sé si lograré amarle. 

P: Nada pierdes con intentar, si le das un poquito de tu corazón, ya verás que con el tiempo Terry será un hermoso recuerdo. 

Candy aceptó el consejo de sus amigas y decidió darle oportunidad a Albert como hombre. Ella temía no hacerlo felíz, pero sería muy sincera con él en todo momento. 

C: Ahora sólo Dios puede hacerme el milagro, ayúdame. 

Pasoron varios días y ya Albert regresaba, por otro lado la nueva obra teatral en la que protagonizaba Terry Granchester sería estrenada en Chicago en sólo dos semanas. Candy agena a este acontecimiento, decide marcharse al Hogar de Pony como antes planificado para relajarse y pensar bien antes de actuar. 

Con un poco de intranquilidad Albert entra a su casa esperando encontrar a Candy y con ella una respuesta que en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba fuera positiva para él y para el futuro de Candy. Para su sorpresa no encontró a Candy y mucho menos la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, solamente encontró una nota que decía... 

Albert: (Leyendo) *Albert: He decidido pasar unos días en el Hogar de Pony, no te preocupes por mí, pronto regresaré y hablaremos. Te quiere, Candy. * Esto es todo? No puede ser...yo que pensé... que tonto, conociendo a Candy era de esperarse una sorpresa. Espero no tarde mucho en regresar. Bueno entonces somos solo tú y yo viejo amigo. No me mires así Pupé, Candy se marcho unos días, pero ya regresa. (Pupé lo miró con tristeza y subió a su hombro) 

Terry no dejaba de ensayar ni un día; a pesar de sus años como actor, aún los nervios se apoderaban de él por algunos instantes y no hacía más que pensar en actuar, actuar y como nunca...para ella...Candy. De alguna manera él soñaba o deseaba que ella estubiese allí esa noche, aunque fuera para entretenerse. Pero, cómo saber si estaría realmente allí? Era imposible saberlo, por lo tanto tendría que ser su mejor actuación para que ella estubiera bien orgullosa de él. 

Terry: Que el cielo se aquebrante ante mi si lo antes dicho es una mentira! Yo juro ante usted y ante Dios decir la verdad. Dime, a quién creerás amada mía, al que te ama o a él que siempre te ha mentido. 

Director: Muy bien Terius, es suficiente por hoy. Estoy seguro que será un éxito. Vayan a descansar que mañana a primera hora partiremos. 

T: No cree que debo de terminar la escena antes de retirarnos? 

D: No es necesario, sabes muy bien tus líneas y las interpretas como nadie antes lo había hecho muchacho, no te preocupes más. 

T: Esta bien entonces si usted lo dice, pero espero no le moleste si me quedo un rato más ensayando otra escena. 

D: No hay problema, después de que te marches en una hora. Tienes que descansar. 

T: Gracias. 

Terry se quedó una hora más ensayando, los nervios cada vez eran mayor. Pero serían realmente por la obra o por el viaje a Chicago? 

En la colina de Pony... 

Candy: Que hermosos recuerdos. El padre árbol, Annie, El Príncipe de la colina, Anthony, Stear...Terry...Cómo olvidar el pasado, todo me parece tan cercano. Me parece que ayer corría por la colina y trepaba al padre árbol! Que rápido pasan los años..ya hacen tres años de aquel invierno en Nueva York. Terry...que dolorosa despedida para ambos, que cruel fue el destino con nosotros, si tan sólo nos hubiensen dado otra oportunidad de remediar nuestros errores pasados. Si no hubiesemos tenido que separarnos en el colegio, si ese accidente nunca hubiese ocurrido..Oh Terry, nunca te olvido (llorando) por más que lo intento vuelvo a caer en este abismo. Esta necesidad de tenerte a mi lado y esta ilusión de volver a encontrarnos es lo que no me permite continuar con mi vida. No quisiera romper este lazo de amor que nos une traicionando nuestro amor, casándome con otro hombre que no seas tú. Sé que aún no te has casado con Susana, me he preguntando por qué tantas veces y siempre llego a la misma conclusión...es que acaso aún me amas? Dentro de mi corazón algo me dice que sí, es por esto que aún te espero. Esta espera se me ha hecho eterna, pero ahora debo tomar una decisión que terminará para siempre con esta ilusión o una que posiblemente me lleve a una eterna soledad. Que puedo hacer...no quisiera estar sola por siempre, pero tampoco quiero perder esta ilusión. Definitivamente, a pesar de lo mucho que aún te amo, mi amor debo decirte adios...creo que nunca lo he querido aceptar, pero lo nuestro es realmente imposible. (Candy lloraba inconsolable tratando de lavar con sus lágrimas el dolor que la ahogaba por dentro) 

En la mañana siguiente Susana esperaba inpaciente la llegada de Terry... 

Susana: Por qué no llegas? Qué te ha retrasado? Ya pronto tendremos que irnos! Espero no hayas decidido dejarme, esta vez no Terry, esta vez no! 

Sam: Con el permiso Srta. Marlow, el Sr. Granchester le espera. 

Susana: Por fin ha llegado, no me dejará! Llevéme con él pronto. 

Sam: Si Srta. 

Sam la llevó rápidamete donde Terry, quien la esperaba en un carruaje. 

Terry: Lista? 

Susana: Claro que si, ya tienes el equipaje? 

T: Ya está todo, sólo faltas tú. 

Sam: Señorita Marlowe, le deseo un felíz viaje, que lo disfrute y mucha suerte a usted Sr. Granchester. 

T: Gracias Sam y ya deja de llamarme Sr. Granchester. 

Sam dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y miró al carruaje retirase lentamente. Entróa la casa y se encontró que lo rodeaba una inmensa soledad. 

Sam: Espero regresen pronto. 

Mirando las estrellas de esa noche, Albert reposaba en el balcón de su habitación, se preguntaba que estaría pensando Candy en estos momentos. 

Albert: Pensará en mi? Estará mirando el mismo cielo? Pupé ya estoy sonando como un viejo que lleva una vida en soledad...bueno lo único que me falta es lo de viejo...y si me descuido, también me llega. 

Un ruido fuerte lo hizo levantar y salir de su habitación. 

A: Candy!! Has regresado! 

C: No podía haber tanto ruido y que yo no estubiese en casa. Lo siento tropecé con la mesa y... 

A: No importa, lo importante es que ya estás en casa. 

C: Albert yo... 

A: No digas nada, ahora lo mejor es que descanses. Cómo estubo tu visita y tu viaje? 

C: Muy bien, la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María están de maravilla. El sol y el aire de la colina me hicieron mucho bien. Además, me divertí mucho con los niños. 

A: Cuántas cosas, la verdad debes descansar...aunque si te dejo no paras de hablar en el resto de la noche. *Y yo escucharía hasta la última palabra que esos labios pronunciaran * 

C: Es verdad, voy a dormir...mañana hablaremos. Buenas noches Albert. 

A: Buenas noches a tí. * Que felicidad que has vuelto Candy, pero cuál será tu respuesta?* 

Albert no dejaba de mirar la hora, deseaba con ansias el sol del nuevo día y con el nuevo sol, un nuevo mañana lleno de amor y felicidad.

El sonido de una puerta la despertó, acudió a ella y al abrir ahí estaba él, radiante, sonriente y tan guapo como siempre. Archie le miraba tenazmente a los ojos, la tomó por los hombros y por primera vez, besó sus labios. Annie creía que moría en ese instante y aunque sorprendinda del acto de su amado le correspondió con gran pasión y ternura. En el instante en que sus labios se fundieron juntos, Archie despertó en Annie la mujer apasionada, enamorada y necesiada que habitaba en su ser. 

Annie: (Después de besarse) Oh, Archie que felíz estoy de volver a verte...Por qué no me avisastes que vendrías ya? 

Archie: Si lo hacía se arruinaría la sorpresa. Quiero que sepas que este tiempo sin ti, me hizo mucho bien, y no lo tomes a mal. En tu ausencia pude notar lo importante que eres para mi y lo mucho que te amo. Quiero pedir tu mano para que nos casemos cuanto antes, si tú me lo permites. 

Annie: Que pregunta Archie, sabes que es lo más que deseo en la vida. 

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y comenzaron a planificar su futura boda desde ese mismo instante. 

Terry, Diana y Susana se encontraban en el tren camino a Chicago. Terry y Diana dormían, mientras que Susana buscaba entre sus cosas un lápiz y papel para seguir escribiendo. Al abrir su pequeña maleta encontró una rosa dentro de un cristal para que no se estropeara con el resto del equipaje. Con ella una nota. 

Susana: No puedo creerlo! Como hace para que lleguen las cosas donde menos las espero. Es que alguien debe ser su complice, será Diana? Ella siempre está conmigo... (Leyendo) *Susana: Espero te vaya bien en tu viaje y que no sufras en él. No sé por qué pienso que las cosas cambiarán pronto. Yo soy tu más humilde servidor, siempre que me necesites ahí estaré. Envidio a Terry por estar a tu lado, a pesar que conozco su situación. Se que te duele lo mencione pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo. Aunque ya te habrás dado cuenta, conozco bien lo que haces y dónde vas. Por favor no lo tomes a mal, sólo quiero estar seguro que siempre estás bien. Te quiero y por tal razón te pido regreses pronto, quizás en tu regreso sepas quién soy. Con amor siempre.* (Emocionada) Por fin sabré tu identidad. Quiero volver ya, es increible, pero quisiera regresar a NY...por que me pasa esto...estoy confundida, será posible que yo... 

Terry: Con quién hablas Susana? 

S: Escuchabas? 

T: No, sólo oí una voz y desperté. Pensé necesitabas algo. 

S: No amor, sigue descansando que pronto tendrás una gran noche. 

T: Esta bien, descansa tú también, en el hotel tendrás tiempo de más para escribir...Qué tienes ahí? Y esa rosa? 

S: Terry! 

T: Por qué no contestas? (Quitándole la nota y leyendo) Qué significa esto Susana, es que acaso tienes otro amor? 

S: No, lo juro...Es un admirador secreto. No sé cómo hace pero me envía mensajes y me envió esta rosa. 

T: No te alarmes, *No me enojo, al contrario, me alegra saber que hay alguien más.* Es normal. Eres una mujer joven y hermosa por qué no has de tener pretendientes? 

S: Terry, de veras crees que soy hermosa? 

T: (Inclinando en aprobación su cabeza) Ahora duerme. 

S: (Pensando) No tiene celos. Nunca me cela, es porque no me ama...pero piensa que soy hermosa! Oh Dios que confusión, no sé ya lo que siento. Será esta soledad, pero me hace tan felíz este admirador...quién será? No puedo esperar...pienso que de alguna manera le estoy empezando a querer...y mucho. Será posible que olvide a Terry? Y dejarlo en libertad...nunca! Pero y este amor...quizás me haga felíz y así él también podría serlo. 

Susana se quedó pensando en cómo sería su vida sin Terry y concluyó que si este amor le hacía felíz lo dejaría en libertad para siempre, pero sólo así. Todo tendría que ser a escondidas de él, cosa que sería fácil ya que él la visitaba en las noches; no podía arriesgar perderlo sin tener seguridad de quién era y que deseaba este hombre realmente. 

En la mañana siguiente Candy por primera vez se fué bien temprano al hospital, evadiendo encontrarse con Albert; aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo y menos en la mañana. Cuando Albert despertó bajó rápidamente a preparar desayuno, cuando llegó a la cocina una de las criadas le dijo que ya Candy se había retirado al hospital. Le pareció extraño que ya se hubiese ido, pero luego comprendió que lo estaba evadiendo, y una gran desilusión llenó su corazón. Con su tristeza se retiró al jardín a leer el periódico en el cual encontró un artículo que decía: Mañana llega a Chicago el gran actor Terry G. Granchester. 

Albert: No puede ser, mi suerte no puede ser peor! Por qué? Terry...si Candy lo sabe...estoy perdido. Tengo que evitar que ella lo sepa. Perdoname Candy, pero no quiero que esto te confunda más y te vuelva alejar de mi. 

Albert escondió el periódico para que Candy no lo viera y prohibió trajeran periódicos a la casa en un mes. 

Candy recibió una visita inesperada en el hospital, ella temía que fuera Albert, luego pensó que él no la distraería en su trabajo para algo personal. Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Archie y a Annie esperándola. 

C: Archie! Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Annie, estarás felíz. 

Annie: Muy felíz. 

Archie sonreía y abrazó fuertemente a su vieja amiga. 

Archie: No has cambiado nada Candy. Cómo está todo. 

C: Muy bien y ustedes? 

Archie: Hemos venido a darte una noticia y a pedirte un favor. 

C: Díganme pronto, de qué se trata. (Aunque ya sospechaba) 

Annie: Queremos invitarte a nuestra boda. 

C: Claro! Que alegría!!! 

Archie: Pero también deseamos que seas nustra madrina de bodas. 

C: Yo? 

Annie y Archie: Quién más que tú? La duda ofende. 

C: Claro que acepto, estoy muy contenta con la decisión y no me lo perdería jamás. Llevo años esperando por el pastel de su boda! 

Archie: (Riendo) No cambias, tu amor por las golosinas tampoco. 

Charlaron por un rato y luego se marcharon para no interrumpir en las labores de Candy. Candy los invitó a pasar por la casa más tarde para seguir platicando (Buscaba más escusas con Albert) . 

El tren de Terry y Susana llegó a su destino. Una tarde nublada los recibió en el puerto. 

Susana: Que mal tiempo, espero no signifique mala suerte. 

Terry: No seas superticiosa, todo saldrá bien *Eso espero* 

Todos los actores y actrices se retiraron a su hotel para un breve descanso porque en la noche habría una gran cena en honor a ellos y muchos periodistas que los entrevistarían. Pronto la ciudad de Chicago estaría llena de fotografías y fichas de promoción para la gran gala; todo Chicago sabría que los grandes actores ya habían llegado. 

Esa noche fue larga pero todo salió de maravilla, Terry como siempre, sobresalió entre los demás no solo por sus encantos, si no también por su personalidad misteriosa. Como siempre Terry desapareció en medio de las entrevistas sin dejar rastro de a dónde se dirigía. Terry buscaba un escape para poder ir en busca de su gran amor, Candy, quien esperaba poder contactar en los siguientes días al menos para verle. Terry caminó por las oscuras calles y una fuerte lluvia lo sorprendió a media noche. Buscó un refugio y encontró el viejo hospital donde solía trabajar Candy. Estarás aquí todavía? No pierdo nada con preguntar. Corriendo por la fuerte lluvia, Terry entró al hospital. 

Terry: (Dirigiendose a una enfermera) Disculpe Srta. Quisiera saber si la Srta. Candice White Andly todavía trabaja en este hospital. 

Enfermera: Candice? No la conozco, pero puedo preguntarle a mi compañera. Espere un momento. 

Terry: Si claro, gracias. 

Enfermera: Mi compañera dice que si trabaja aquí pero que su turno ya ha terminado. Ella trabaja en las mañanas y tardes. 

Terry: Muchas gracias señorita, se lo agradezco. 

Enfermera: No hay de que. * De dónde conozco a ese joven tan guapo?...Oh! Que torpe, es Terry Grancheter el actor! Quién será esta Candice y de dónde lo conocerá? Nunca sabré .* 

Terry: Candy...tantos años y te vuelvo a encontrar. Me pregunto dónde vivirás? Te habrás casado? No! Mañana vendré a verte...pero no quisiera verte en el hospital. Dónde vivirá? Quizás Archie me pueda decir...estará aquí en Chicago? Iré a su casa. 

Terry caminó rápidamente a la casa de Archie sin saber que él ya no residía en ella, si no que era Albert y Candy... Pocas semanas despúes de Albert haberse presentado como cabeza de familia, él decidió quedarse en Chicago junto a Candy en la mansión de los Andley. Archie luego de marcharse a Londres a terminar sus estudios se retiró de la mansión para no volver, ya que al regresar había comprado una casa para él y su futura esposa Annie, quien aún no residía con él. Todo esto era desconocido por Terry es por esta razón que va en dirección a la mansión Andley. Al llegar frente a la mansión notó que una puerta se abrió y decidió esconderse para ver quién era, cuando volteó a mirar de quién se trataba reconoció de inmediato a Archie y a Annie que se retiraban de su visita a Candy y Albert. A Terry le pareció extraño verlos despedir y cuando miró hacia la puerta reconoció a Albert y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Candy. 

Terry: Candy...será posible? Albert y tú...No! 

Archie: Quién está ahí? 

Terry vió que ya la puerta estaba cerrada y se aproximó al joven. 

Terry: Soy yo Terry Grancheter, te acuerdas de mi? 

Archie: Terry?! Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

T: Venía a buscarte, pero ya veo que no vives aquí. Casualmente estabas de visita. 

Annie: Visitabamos a Albert y a Candy para invitarlos a nuestra boda, ellos serán los padrinos. 

T: Ya veo...Candy y Albert, huh? 

Archie: Sí, pero a que se debía tu visita. 

T: Creo que ya no tiene importancia...Gusto en volver a verte y...felicidades a los dos. 

Annie: Gracias Terry, si venías a preguntar por Candy, ella está adentro. 

T: (Sorprendido) No, yo...no quiero molestar ni mucho menos buscarle problemas con su esposo. Adios. 

Archie: Espera! (Terry caminó rápidamente ignorando las palabras de Archie, dejando escapar las lágrimas de su corazón.) Ellos no están casados... 

Annie: Pobre Terry, notastes la nostalgia en su mirada? 

Archie: Sí, pero que extraño que estubiese aquí. 

Annie: Es que no lo sabes? Mañana estrena su nueva obra aquí en Chicago, será un acontecimiento muy importante y tú y yo estaremos ahí. 

Archie: Que? No sabía...pero ya me las arreglaré para que no seamos sólo tú y yo. 

Annie: Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Archie: Ya lo verás. 

La pareja se retiró a sus hogares mientras que Candy y Albert platicaban finalmente acerca de su futuro juntos... 

Candy: Albert, tenemos que hablar. Sé que te he estado evadiendo pero es que no me sentía preparada para hablar. Despúes de esta noche me dí cuenta que yo también quiero ser Annie y Archie. 

Albert: Candy! 

Candy: Espera que no termino. Voy aceptar que comencemos una relación más íntima, bueno de más que amigos, pero no prometo que será fácil ni prometo enamorarme como antes. 

Albert: Con que me aceptes a tu lado me es suficiente, de lo demás me encargaré yo. No sabes lo felíz que me haces, prometo que no te arrepentirás y sé que lograré ganarme tú corazón. (Albert alzó a Candy en el aire y dándo vueltas Candy reía sin saber que su gran amor los miraba por una ventana. ) 

Terry: Son felices...se aman. Esta vez realmete perdí su amor para siempre. 

Terry se retiró a su hotel con gran tristeza y decidió concentrarse en su próxima interpretación para despejar su mente. 

T: Que irónico, este personaje se parece a mi...solo le falta saber que el que fué una vez su gran amigo es ahora el esposo de la mujer de su vida...la que siempre amó y siempre amará. 

La mañana siguiente Candy recibió una nota de Archie que decía...Candy: Vistete hermosa esta noche, vamos a salir, te tengo una gran sorpresa. Te busco a las 7:00pm en punto, Archie. 

Candy: Una sorpresa? De qué se tratará? Hay como odio esta ansiedad, y ahora muero de curosidad...Archie!!! (Avergonzada por las enfermeras que la miraban) Perdón. 

Esa noche se vistió como Archie le pidió, vestía un hermoso vestido de seda color verde esmeralda que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos. El pelo suelto con una cinta en su pelo que combinaba el color del traje y pequeños adornos dorados que resaltaban el color de su cabello. Sus zapatos parecían de oro y esmeraldas; Candy lucía como una princesa de cuentos lista para ver a su príncipe azul...sin saber lo que en realidad le esperaba. 

Archie tocó a la puerta y Candy abrió con una sonrisa. 

C: Estoy lista. Estoy bien así? 

Archie: Te ves preciosa, radiante...perfecta! 

C: Cuidado no se ponga celosa Annie...y de qué se trata todo esto? 

Archie: Te dije que es una sorpresa, vamos que Annie nos espera en el coche. 

C: Vamos. Por qué no invitastes a Albert? 

Archie: La sorpresa es para tí no para Albert. * No creo que le agrade saber esto * 

Annie: Estas hermosa Candy...pareces una princesa. 

C: No digas esas cosas que me da verguenza. 

Archie: Para qué mentir si es la verdad. (Tirándole una giñada de ojo) 

En el camerino, Terry esperaba inpaciente el comienzo de su actuación y más le distraía el constante vigilamiento de su compañera Susana. 

T: Por qué no me dejas sólo y te vas a tú lugar. Así te preparas para recopilar los datos que necesitas para tu reportaje si? 

S: Esta bien, veo que no estás de buen humor y te comprendo porque sé que estás nervioso. Me voy, te veré después de la función. 

T: (Tirando una copa a la puerta después de cerrada) Me comprendes?! No comprendes nada!! Por tu culpa estoy así...solo...sin su amor. (Con un nudo en la garganta.) La perdí y no hay marcha atrás... 

Terry ignoraba que sus creencias eran falsas y que Candy y Albert no estaban casados. Candy no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían y la impaciencia de saber ya no la soportaba. Llegaron al teatro y Archie se encargó de no dejarla ver los letreros ni nada. La llevaron a su lugar, que por cierto era muy privilegiado, y se dispusieron a esperar. Candy ansiosa quería preguntar a las personas del lado lo que verían, pero una voz le dejó saber en un segundo de lo que se trataba. 

Mujer del público: No puedo esperar a ver a mi adorado Terruce, es un sueño hecho realidad. 

Candy sorprendida de escuchar este nombre quedó paralizada y en ese mismo momento se apagaron las luces y se abrió el telón. Candy ya no podría escapar del teatro, las puertas estaban cerradas y la obra ya había comenzado. Minutos después, apareció él. Su silueta esbelta y de increible postura era lo único que acaparaba las miradas, especialmente la de Candy. 

C: Terry!.... *Que hermoso estas...te ves tan cerca y estas tan lejos de mi. No has cambiado mucho, solo te ves aún más varonil que antes...Terry, aquella noche de invierno en NY... * 

Los ojos de Candy se llenaban de lágrimas al volver a ver frente a ella el rostro del hombre que aún habitaba en su corazón. Terry tuvo gran éxito esa noche, como era de esperarse, y al terminar la función corrió a su camerino con gran frustración. 

T: Actué para tí y no estabas presente...mi mejor actuación y no estabas aquí conmigo. Candy!!! Por qué? Tanto que ensayé para ti, para ti mi amor, solo para ti... 

Ahogado en llanto Terry se encerró y no quiso abrirle a nadie. Susana le llamaba y nunca le contestó, ella partió junto a Diana al hotel antes que se hiciera más tarde, mientras los demás se retiraban a una gran celebración en honor al gran éxito de la noche. 

El teatro estaba casi vacío cuando Candy logró levantarse de su silla. Archie y Annie esperaban que saliera del shock para retirarse. Sin más demoras Archie agarró a Annie y a Candy de un brazo y las llevó a toda prisa hacia los camerinos. Al llegar ordenó que le dejaran pasar y como ya lo había arreglado, pudo entrara sin problemas. 

C: A dónde nos llevas Archie? 

Archie: Solo espero no sea muy tarde. 

Como Terry no quería salir, aún se encontraba detrás de la puerta a la que Archie fuertemente tocaba sin adquirir respuestas. 

Archie: Terry! Estás ahí? Soy yo Archie. 

T: No quiero ver a nadie!! Fuera! 

Archie: Ni siquiera a Candy! 

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Terry se levantó y abrió la puerta. 

T: Candy?! 

Al abrir la puerta dos estatuas congeladas se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabra. Inexplicables sentimientos corrian por sus venas y sus corazones latían más fuertes que nunca. El deseo de ambos de abrazarse y de besarse los quemaba por dentro pero lo extraño del encuentro no les permitía siquiera mover. Luego de unos minutos en absoluto silencio una sonrisa rompió ese momento. 

C: Cómo estás Terruce? Estuvistes fantástico esta noche. 

T: *Estubo aquí, después de todo estubo aquí. Pero, dónde está Albert? * Estoy bien, gracias y tú? 

C: Muy bien, me alegra saber que has seguido tu camino y hayas triunfado. 

T: Gracias por venir, no sabes lo importante que es esto para mí. Y...tu esposo? 

C: Mi esposo? *Annie y Archie reian* De que se ríen, por qué dices eso, no estoy casada. 

T: No? Yo pensé... 

Archie: No me dejastes explicar. Ellos viven en la mansión porque es la mansión de la familia. Albert es la cabeza de la familia Andley y Candy es una Andley, eso es todo. 

T: Albert, cabeza de familia? 

Archie: Es una larga historia, si quieres la contamos camino a la recepción. 

T: No iré. No me gustan las fiestas. Mejor vayamos a otro lugar más tranquilo. 

Archie: No. Mejor vayan ustedes y nosotros iremos a la fiesta. 

C: Pero Archie! 

Annie: Si, porque yo si deseo ir a la fiesta, aunque eso signifique tener que ver a Eliza y a Neil. 

T: Eso si es un asco! Vamonos Candy, me gustaría que fueras conmigo para recordar viejos tiempos. 

C: Y Susana? 

T: Ella no está. No temas, es que acaso me tienes miedo? 

C: No claro que no. 

Archie: Nos veremos luego entonces, que disfruten la velada. ^_~ 

T: Gracias, igualmente. (Con una enorme sonrisa y pensando) *Te debo una Archie, mil gracias.* 

Candy y Terry se retiraron a cenar y a caminar por la ciudad mientras que Susana escribía y esperaba en el hotel por Terry. Al ver lo tarde que era decidió acostarse, y por cierto muy molesta. Al acercarse a su recámara encontró un hermoso ramo de rosas de diferentes colores con una tarjeta. 

S: Diana, quien trajo esas flores? 

Diana: No lo sé señorita, pero son para usted. Deben ser del joven Terruce. 

S: Deme la tarjeta y retírese después que me acomode en la cama. 

D: Si señorita. 

S: Ahora retírese. Gracias. (Luego de cerrada la puerta lee) *Susana: te envio este ramo de rosas para que iluminen esta noche, que presiento no está llena de felicidad para tí. Con este humilde gesto cierro para siempre mi anonimato. La próxima vez que sepas de mi te diré quien soy. Me conoces, y estoy cerca de ti. Con amor siempre.* Pero quién eres? Cerca de mi? Será Terry que finalmente me ama y me esta jugando una broma?! Quién más si no él? Pero es que no coincide lo que dice con sus actos...no puede ser él, si no, por qué no está aquí y por qué fué tan duro conmigo? Pero si no es él...Sam? No lo creo, no creo se atreva a tanto y que puede ofrecerme él a mi? Aunque es muy guapo, pero...NO! No es él, estás loca Susana...Ya no sé ni lo que digo, mejor duerme y no deseperes, quizás no sea de importancia cuando finalmente lo sepa. Seguro no es nada, pero dos años recibiendo estas cartas...sí fué poco después del accidente, pero Sam no trabajaba en casa así que no puede ser él; descartado! Cuando regrese a NY lo sabré, que suerte que regresamos en dos días. 

Susana se durmió soñado con su enamorado misterioso, su anhelo de encontrarlo era cada día más fuerte, tanto que la hacía soñar con un futuro en el que no incluía a Terry. Mientras tanto Candy y Terry se sentaban en un parque a mirar las estrellas y recordar viejos tiempos. 

T: Es increible lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, es como si fuera ayer aquellos años en el colegio cuando tú y yo... 

C: Terry por favor...no quiero volver al pasado es muy doloroso para mi. 

T: Y que crees, que para mi no? Acaso has sido tú la que ha tenido que fingirle amor a quien no amas? Has tenido que cuidar cada gesto y cada palabra para no lastimar a un ser indefenso que como quiera que sea te ama y no quieres lastimar? Dime si has sido tú quien ha vivido en una constante presión para casarse con una mujer que no amaré nunca porque sigue en mi corazón la misma mujer que hace años atrás tuve que dejar por esta otra, sólo por bondad! Dime entonces Candy si tu vida ha sido un calvario, lleno de soledad y dolor sin un amigo si quiera con quien hablar. 

C: Terry! No pensé que tú... 

T: Si Candy, todavía te amo...siempre te amaré, eso nadie lo cambiará. Y tú, amas a alguien más? 

C: (Sonrojada y bajando la cabeza) Que preguntas...no, no quiero contestar... 

T: Ya lo has hecho. (Terry se inclinó hacia ella y con su mano tomó suavemente su cuello, sus labios rosaron ligeramente los de ella dejando un pequeño y dulce sabor en los labios de ella. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez presionando con más fuerza sus labios contra ella...un beso del más puro amor detuvo el tiempo para ambos y en ese momento mágico se dieron cuenta que no deseaban volver a separarse jamás. ) 

Albert desesperaba al notar que Candy no llegaba del lugar que estaba; lugar que desconocía. No sabía si esperar o salir a buscarla. Los nervios lo dominaban y la inseguridad repentina que sentía en su alma lo hicieron reaccionar. 

Albert: Terry! El esta aquí, esta noche era la función...estará allí? Estará con él? Saldré a buscarla. 

Albert desesperado sale a buscar a Candy, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que creía escucharlo. 

A: Pánico, estoy experimentando el pánico por primera vez en mi vida...ya no es sólo miedo, es más que eso...perderte...no, no lo quiero...Candy, te amo...no me dejes ahora que por fin me has aceptado. 

Albert corrió por las calles sin encontrarla en ningún lado, cansado decidió sentarse frente a una fuente. Pensaba en dónde podría estar, cuando vió a lo lejos a la pareja caminar. 

Albert: No, no es posible! Es...Terry y Candy!! Por qué Dios mio, si yo nunca he hecho un mal. (Los ojos se le llenaron de llanto pero no los dejó escapar.) Esta vez no Granchester, esta vez no. Lo siento pero no me rendiré tan facilmente, tú tienes a Susana, es tu deber serle fiel y el mio cuidar, proteger y amar a mi pequeña Candy. Te declaro la guerra en silencio. 

Albert regresó a la mansión y se retiró a su dormitorio para pretender que no supo nada. Pero Candy continuaba embelesada con su príncipe Terruce sin siquiera notar lo tarde que era ya. Cuando vió que la luz del sol se asomaba brincó de entre sus brazos. 

Candy: Terry ya amaneció! Es tan tarde,debo irme. 

Terry: No es tarde, es temprano en la mañana. No me dejes...no quiero separarme de tí ni un instante. 

C: Terry... tenemos que hablar en serio. 

T: No me gusta tu tono de voz. 

C: La verdad es que te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, tú lo sabes. No puedes dejar a Susana desamparada y además... 

T: Además? 

C: Prometí a alguien que le brindaría mi amor, aunque fuese con los años, pero es probable me case con él 

T: Qué dices, estas comprometida?! 

C: No, no lo estoy. Apenas ayer nos hicimos novios. Aunque ni un beso le he dado y no sé cuando podré. 

T: Candy! Por qué no me dijistes esto antes? Es que no me amas ya e intentas engañarme? 

C: No eso nunca, pero es mejor que cada uno siga su camino, creo que no debistes buscarme. 

T: Pero Candy, después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, me mandas a volar? Que acaso no significó nada para tí todo esto? Para mi sí y si no amas a ese hombre no te dejaré ir. 

C: Yo lo amo! Pero no como a un hombre, si no como a un amigo. 

T: Y quién es este amigo? Acaso es Albert? 

C: Cómo sabes? 

T: Ayer los ví por la ventana, se veían muy felices. Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces me iré una vez más. Pero recuerda que será la última vez que te busco. 

C: Lo sé...será mejor así. No quiero lastimar a nadie, no sé ni que le diré por lo de mi ausencia. 

T: Dile la verdad, que estabas con el hombre que realmente amas. Candy, no me hagas esto, te necesito, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás...por favor quédate conmigo. Hablas de no lastimar a nadie pero me lastimas a mí a quien dices amar! Candy te lastimas a tí misma dejandome ir y casandote con Albert; no lo amas, como yo tampoco amo a Susana...seamos felices de una buena vez. Por favor reacciona, no dejes que nuestro amor se quede en el olvido. 

C: No quedará en el olvido porque lo llevo presente en mi corazón. 

T: Menos mal que es así porque si no fuera así que harías conmigo? Esta angustia es como una enfermedad que me va matando lentamente. 

C: Terry...no digas eso, me duele. 

T: Candy, acaso juegas con mis sentimientos? Te sentí tan cerca y tan mía...por qué ahora me das la espalda?

C: Tu no me comprendes.

T: No, no te comprendo porque yo he vivido todos estos años esperando volver a encontrarte y cuando por fin lo hago...dices que me vaya una vez más...pensé que el tiempo quizás te haría cambiar de parecer. 

C: Hay cosas que con el tiempo no cambian. 

T: Entonces me dejas en duda. 

C: En duda? 

T: Si. Ahora ya no sé si realmete me amas o todo esto es una escusa para quedarte con Albert. 

C: Terry! 

T: Adios Candy. Adios... 

Terry se marchó corriendo por las calles de Chicago con el alma en un hilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Terry sintió que no podría sobrevivir más la vida, empezó a sentirse débil y sin deseos de continuar. 

Candy se marchó a la casa llorando y confundida, corrió a bañarse para irse al hospital. Al bajar para marcharse encontró a Albert leyendo el periódico. 

A: Parece que fué todo un éxito. Qué te pareció a tí Candy? (Preguntaba con ironía) 

C: Ah! Qué? De qué hablas Albert? 

A: Teatro. Cómo estubo el teatro anoche, imagino que muy bien. Y la fiesta, fuistes verdad, porque no te ví llegar y me acosté muy tarde. 

C: Yo...Archie me invitó y no sabía de que se trataba Albert, si yo hubiese sabido... 

A: No te preocupes, no te estoy reclamando, a fin de cuentas tú a mi no me amas, sin embargo todos saben que a él si. Archie no sabe lo de lo nuestro y quería ayudar...es normal...todos te quieren ver felíz. 

C: Albert yo no quise... 

A: Mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde y te van a regañar. 

C: Si lo sé. Hasta luego Albert. (Candy se retiró a su trabajo, aunque etaba muy cansada por la falta de sueño y muy aturdida por la situación en que se encontraba.) 

A: Hasta pronto Candy...perdóname por ser tan rudo, pero me muero de celos.

Siguiente


	2. El psar de los anos Parte 2

**El Pasar de los Años** -Continuación

En la tarde Annie y Paty platicaban acerca del encuentro de Terry y Candy, ambas se morían por saber lo sucedido. 

A: Me pregunto si se reconciliaron. 

P: Eso sería fantástico, imagina lo felíz que estaría Candy! Volver a verla así de felíz, sería maravilloso. 

A: Sí y así quizás hariamos una boda doble...o triple si te animases. 

P: (Sonrojada) Yo? 

A: Claro tú, o ahora me lo vas a negar que te has enamorado profundamente de Elias. 

P: (Aún más roja que antes) Que cosas dices Annie, aunque no te niego que Elias es tan guapo y tan romántico que habita un espacio muy especial en mi corazón. 

A: No crees que sería espléndido que las tres mejores amigas del mundo se casasen el mismo día con los hobres que aman! Yo creo sería maravilloso. 

P: Te imaginas que Stear aún viviera y que Candy se casara con Albert. Sería una boda triple de la familia Andley. Qué divertido! 

A: Si pero con cuatro mienbros Andley...pero cómo se te ocurre que Candy se case con Albert, es como su hermano mayor. 

P: Es que no te has dado cuenta? Albert se muere por Candy!! 

A: Tú crees? 

P: En que mundo vives Annie? Es tan obvio como que tú mueres por Archie. 

A: Tan obvio es!! (Ambas se miran y empiezan a reir sin poder parar) 

En en hotel, Susana le pedía a Terry que regresasen ya a NY. Su deseperación por desenmascarar a su enamorado era aún mayor que la desesperación de encontrar cada día un nuevo detalle de él. Y sin miedo alguno le pide regresen. 

Susana: Terry, por qué no volvemos hoy mismo a NY? Quiero regresar a mi casa y ya no hay nada que me detenga aquí. 

Terry: Tienes razón, no vale la pena quedarnos más días. *A fin de cuentas, ya no tengo motivos para quedarme...Candy...Albert...como es posible.* 

S: No pensé que accedieras tan facilmente. *Entonces no encontró a Candy...o quizás sí pero ya no lo quiere porque tiene una tristeza mayor a la normal *Entonces empaquemos para irnos en la noche. 

T: Esta bien, prepara todo para esta noche. 

Terry salió a dar una vuelta por las calles antes de irse, quiso ver por última vez a su viejo amor. Esperó detrás de un árbol a que Candy saliera del hospital y cuando la vió pasar se le apareció en un salto frente a ella. 

T: Vine a despedirme. 

C: Me asustastes!... Te vas ya?! 

T: No me iba hasta mañana pero ya no hay motivos para quedarme. Comprendes eso verdad. 

C: Bueno, que tengas buen viaje y éxito en tu carrera. Ah, y que seas muy feliz junto a Susana. 

T: Claro muy feliz, tan feliz como tú con Albert, verdad? (Candy lo miró sorprendida y no dijo palabra a la insinuación de Terry; no supo que contestar ya que sabía que tenía razón) 

C: Bueno, pues adios. (Candy sigió caminado a paso ligero para evitar que Terry le siguiera y evitar que su corazón le traicionara una vez más como la noche anterior) 

T: (Con voz melancólica) Adios mi amor...adios. Quizás nos encontremos en otro mundo o en otros tiempos. 

Terry y Susana se fueron esa noche, ella estaba llena de felicidad, tanta que hasta el propio Terry lo notó. Le extrañó tanto verla felíz y al mismo tiempo le causo envidia verla con esa chispa en la mirada que en él ya había muerto. Pensó que quizás ella creyó que la había olvidado y que ahora se casarían, pero él muy bien sabía que esto no será posible. 

T: *Lo siento Susana pero no me casaré contigo. Esa felicidad te durará tan poco como la mía.* 

S: * No puedo esperar a llegar...quién eres, amor, oh ya te llamo amor. Creo que te amo a pesar de no saber quién eres. Ya me cansé de mendigarle amor a un hombre a quien le soy tan indiferente y que sólo piensa en su amor de escuela * 

Los días pasaron y ya Albert se había calmado, más sabiendo que Terry se había marchado. Archie se sorprendió al saber que Candy se había comprometido con Albert y sobretodo porque Candy no le amaba y había estado con Terry hacía unos días atrás. El misterio de Candy y Terry nadie lo sabía mas que ellos dos, Candy se había negado a dar detalles de lo sucedido, por tanto nadie sabía qué pensar. Candy aceptó casarse con Albert a pesar de no amarlo y él aceptó esperar un poco antes de casarse. Candy estaba terriblemete destrozada y se daba cuenta que Terry tenía razón cuando le dijo que se estaba haciendo desdichada a ella misma y que no sería felíz con Albert al igual que él no era felíz con Susana. Aún sabiendo esto, ella pensaba no había marcha atrás. Annie y Archie se casarían en un mes. Patty no se decidía a casarse con Elias, aunque él se lo había pedido varias veces; aún el recuerdo de Stear la hacía dudar en ocaciones. Los deseos de Annie de una boda triple por tanto se hicieron pedazos, solo serían ella y Archie. 

Archie: Creo que este mes se me hará muy largo, por qué mejor no nos casamos hoy. 

Annie: Archie! De veras te casarías hoy? 

Archie: Y por qué no. Hace alguna diferencia un mes que hoy, en mi opinión no, la única diferencia es que tengo que esperar más para tenerte todo el tiempo a mi lado. 

Annie: Oh Archie me haces tan felíz. Yo también me casaría ahora mismo, pero sabes que la Tía Elroy no lo permitirá si no hay una boda por todo lo alto de por medio. 

Archie: Sí lo sé, esto es todo idea de ella...pero todo sea por complacerla, después de todo, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado; aún más que mis propios padres. Pero mejor vamos a celebrar, si? 

Annie: Claro, podemos ir donde quieras. 

En la mañana en NY Susana esperaba a que su enamorado se presentara frente a ella a confesarle su amor. 

S: Diana! 

D: Si señorita. 

S: No ha venido nadie? 

D: No señorita, nadie. 

S: Esta bien retírese. (Diana se va) Dónde estás? Me habrás engañado? Se habrá arrepentido? Por qué no vienes, acaso no sabes que ya estoy de vuelta!!! Pensará que regreso mañana? Eso es, adelanté el viaje y ahora no sabe que he vuelto, no sirvió de nada mi esfuerzo de volver antes. 

El sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar. 

Susana: Sí, que desea? 

Sam: Señorita, el joven Terruce la busca. 

Susana: Gracias, lleveme por favor. (Sam llevó a Susana junto a Terry y luego se retiró) 

Terry: Cómo estás? 

Susana: Muy bien y tú. 

T: Vengo a llevarte a una entrevista. 

S: Entrevista? De que? 

T: Es el dueño de un periódico local, le hablé de tu interés en escribir y quiere entrevistarte para trabajo. 

S: De verdad! Me alegro mucho, vamos. 

T: Pero te advierto algo, el prometió hacerte la entrevista y mirar tus escritos, pero si no le gustan no te aceptará. Así que será tú trabajo impresionarlo. 

S: Eso me parece aún mejor, no quiero que me contraten por lástima o por tí. 

T: No te preocupes, a él no le importa mucho quién eres si no cómo trabajas. Vamos ya. 

Terry llevó a Susana a la entrevista y obtuvo el trabajo, ella estaba tan felíz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. 

Susana: Terry, obtuve el trabajo! Le gustó, le gustó. Estoy tan felíz. *Sólo me falta encontrarlo a él * 

Terry: (Sonriendo) Me alegro de verte felíz, sabía que lo lograrías. Quieres que celebremos o te llevo a tu casa. 

S: No mejor llevame a casa, quiero escribir ya un artículo para mañana que me encargó el Director. 

T: Como quieras. 

Terry dejó a Susana en la casa y Sam la subió a su habitación. Al llegar adentro Susana se llevó una gran sorpresa. Su cuarto estaba lleno de flores por todas partes y su cama la arropaban mil pétalos de rosas, el olor a flores llenaba toda la habitación y la alegría de Susana desbordaba un mar de lágrimas. 

Susana: Oh Dios! Que es todo esto, quién puso todas estas flores aquí? 

Sam: Lo hizo un hombre que la ama. 

Susana: Pero sabes quién es? Dímelo! 

Sam: Claro que lo sé, es el mismo que la ha amado durante años y que le sirve a diario sin quejarse de nada. Soy yo señorita Susana. 

Susana: Tú? Pero, no entiendo, por qué me hace esto...yo no puedo corresponderte, es que eres... 

Sam: Sí soy su sirviente, lo sé pero no por falta de dinero. Veras yo soy un hombre muy rico y de posición social, yo vine a trabajar aquí para cuidarte y estar cerca de tí. Susana yo la amo desde el primer día en que la ví en el teatro. Yo supe lo de su accidente y quise cuidarla para estar seguro que nada le faltase. Pregunto, le he fallado en algo mi reina. 

Susana: Sam...de verdad has hecho todo esto por mi? No puede ser posible, es que es imposible que me ames tanto, a mi, a una pobre... 

Sam: No, no lo digas, no permitiré que te hagas daño ni que te menosprecies. Yo sé que usted ha amado a Sr. Granchester durante años, pero como no soy ciego puedo ver que él no la ama, a pesar de que nunca le ha tratado mal. Yo sé que puedo hacerla felíz, si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad. 

Susana: Yo, no sé que decir (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Todo lo que has hecho y me dices es tan hermoso, es un sueño para mí. Pero me siento tan confundida que no sé la respuesta correcta. 

Sam: Lo comprendo y sabía que esto sucedería, es por esto que he decidido hacer lo que me pida, puedo continuiar trabajando aquí como siempre y no diré nada a nadie o puedo retirarme a esperar por su respuesta con mucha inpaciencia en mi hogar. La decisión está en tus delicadas manos. 

Susana: Creo que lo mejor será que se retire por el momento. Quiero pensarlo bien, le dejaré saber mi respuesta cuanto antes. 

Sam: Si señorita Susana, tus deseos son como ordenes para mi. Si me necesitas, sabes que soy tu humilde servidor. (Sam le tomó la mano y le dió un suave beso, luego se retiró) 

Susana: Era Sam, será posible que todo lo que me dijo es cierto. Si es un hombre rico...que hace de sirviente!! Sólo por mi! Nadie nunca hizo algo así por mi. 

Susana lloraba sin poder contener sus lágrimas, su corazón estaba lleno de júbilo y de gran confusión. Felicidad de sentirse tan amada y confundida en la decisión que tenía que tomar. En ella se encontraba su futuro con Terry o con Sam. 

Como toda mañana Candy desayunaba junto a Albert, él cariñoso y atento como siempre y ella distante y pensativa. Candy le parecia extraño vivir en la misma casa de su prometido y decide irse de la casa. 

Candy: Albert, debemos hablar un asunto. 

Albert: Lo que tu quieras, dime que yo te complazco. 

C: Es acerca de tú y yo viviendo juntos. 

A: Que hay con eso? 

C: Creo que ahora que nos hemos comprometido, no se ve bien que vivamos juntos. Además la Tía Elroy ya me tiene un oído sordo de tanto repetirme lo mismo y acusarme de engatusarte para quedarme con la fortuna de los Andley. No quiero seguir aquí soportándola. 

A: Olvida a la Tía Elroy, aquí mando yo, no ella. Se hará lo que yo disponga y además seguro se irá en unos días. Sabes que no le gusta estar aquí. 

C: Claro que no le gusta, si no me soporta! Esta es más casa de ella que mía, así que yo mejor me retiro. Es lo mejor, sobretodo si estamos comprometidos. 

A: Pero si te vas casi no te veré, entre el hospital y mi trabajo no tendremos tiempo, estos momentos en la mañana y la noche son lo único que tenemos. Respecto a la casa ser más de ella, te equivocas, porque pronto serás mi esposa y eso te convierte en dueña y señora. Las órdenes las darás tú, no ella. 

C: No digas eso que si te escucha...no quiero ni pensarlo. 

Tía Elroy: Qué es lo que no quieres pensar Candy? 

C: Ah, yo...pues lo que diría la gente por lo de Albert y yo...usted sabe viviendo en el mismo techo. 

TE: Correcto, por fin entras en razón. Me parece de muy mal gusto que vivan en la misma casa y solos. Además no creo que sea bien visto que el jefe de familia se casa con una niña adoptada. 

A: Eso no es asunto suyo, en todo caso mío y a mi no me interesa el qué dirán. Me parece fabuloso unirme en matrimonio a una mujer como Candy. 

TE: Creo que tu padre cometió un grave error en dejarte como cabeza de familia. Yo sabía que serías una obeja negra. Desde niño te gustaba andar con animales y luego vivias como mendigo, que desgracia para nuestra familia! 

A: Considera usted una desgracia la honestidad y los valores humanos pero claro imagino que es más importante el dinero, la posición y el nombre. Gustele o no yo soy el jefe de famila y lo que yo digo es lo que se hace. Candy se queda, Candy se casa conmigo y usted se puede ir donde guste siempre y cuando esté bien lejos de mi y de Candy! 

TE: Eres un mal educado, dónde aprendistes tales modales? Seguro esta mujer de establo te ha dañado. Me iré, claro que sí y no porque lo ordenas, sino porque no soporto tanto descaro y falta de modales. 

A: Me alegro que se vaya y espero no verle en mucho tiempo. 

C: Albert, como pudistes hablarle así a la Tía abuela... 

A: Se lo merecía y más se lo merecía por tratar de humillarte y por menospreciarte. Pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte y defenderte, nunca más permitiré que te humillen, eso no. 

C: Albert, eres tan bueno conmigo, te debo tanto. Siepre has estado a mi lado en los peores momentos, has sido mi amigo, mi guía, mi consuelo y mi mayor apoyo; gracias. (Candy abrazó a Albert y sintió gran ternura de parte de él. Candy se sentía segura al lado de Albert, sabía que a su lado nada le sucedería y que nadie sería mejor esposo que él.) 

No pude haber hecho mejor elección, seré la envidia de todas. (Riendo) Imagina, he conseguido el mejor partido, un hombre tan guapo, varonil, bueno y para completar rico; no que esto me importe, pero las demás si lo considerarán un muy importante factor. Quisiera ver la cara de Eliza cuando se entere...sé que te ha estado rondeando. 

A: Ni me lo recuerdes, esa víbora se cree que puede conquistarme con su frialdad. Pero me alegra saber que me consideras buen partido y guapo (Albert se reia junto a Candy mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte que antes, el deseo de besarla era inmenso, pero el miedo a su rechazo no se lo permitió.) 

Un mes ya había pasado y la boda de Annie y Archie sería esa mañana, todo era un corre y corre. Archie y Annie se casarían en el jardín de rosas de Anthony. Todo estaba hermoso y perfecto, los invitados llegaban y la novia se moría de nervios. Candy y Patty estaban a su lado apoyándola y ayudandola a terminar de arreglarse. Pronto su más deseado sueño se haría realidad. 

Candy: Tranquilizate Annie no ves que no me dejas arreglar tu cabello! 

Annie: Lo siento Candy, es que me muero de nervios. Ya llegaron los invitados y aún no estoy lista. Archie habrá llegado? 

Patty: No lo sé pero imagino que sí. Debe estar más guapo que nunca. 

C: Eso si, debe lucir exquisito, debes mantener calma Annie porque todas las chicas estarán miradole. 

A: Pues terminen ya, no quiero que vaya a conocer a otra chica y me deje plantada en el altar. 

P: No seas histérica Annie, eso no va a suceder, si estubo dos años en Londres y no te dejó, creo que unos minutos en el jardín no lo harán cambiar de parecer. 

En el jardín Albert, Elias y Archie esperaban. 

Archie: Por qué tardará tanto. No necesita arreglarse tanto, ella es hermosa siempre. 

Albert: No deseperes, pronto vendrá y veras que valió la pena. 

Elias: Espero que cuando me case con Patty, no me haga esperar tanto. 

Archie: Ves que si está tardando, porque no vas a ver que sucede, sí? 

Albert: Esta bien, ya vengo. 

Albert fué a la habitación a buscar a Annie. Tocó la puerta y lo dejaron entrar. 

Albert: Luces espectacular, cuando Archie te vea se caerá para atrás. 

Annie: (Sonrojada) Gracias Albert, siempre tan galán. 

Albert: Pero si no miento, hasta a mi me quitastes el aliento. Aunque a decir verdad ustedes dos no se quedan atrás, parecen tres princesitas. 

Patty: Gracias Albert. Pero que sucedió? 

Albert: Nada, es que Archie está impaciente y me madó a ver si sucedía algo, el pobre muchacho está desesperado. Salgan ya antes que muera de ansiedad. 

Annie: Está bien, dile que ya saldré. 

Candy: (Halando a Albert por un brazo y diciendole en secreto) Pero quien habla de princesas si tu pareces un rey. 

Albert: (Sonreido y sonrojado) Gracias Candy. Espero que bailes conmigo. 

C: Claro que si, no puedo esperar a bailar con un rey. (Le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta) Bueno chicas vamos que el novio espera impaciente y luego se nos va. 

Annie: No! No se puede ir, vamos ya pronto! 

P: Ja ja Candy no seas cruel, que es su boda. No debes hacerle más bromas en el día de hoy, no ves que la matas del corazón. 

Annie: Era broma? Yo creí que era cierto...Candy!!! No cambias ah? Ja ja, vamonos ya. 

Annie, Patty y Candy bajaron al jardín y comenzó la ceremonia. Archie al ver a Annie sintió que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. 

Archie: * Parece una princesa...Annie, por fin estaremos juntos por siempre.* 

Annie: * Dios mio dame fuerzas, estoy tan nerviosa que siento que las piernas no me aguantan...imagina si me caigo, que verguenza y se me daña el vestido. Archie luce tan guapo...muero por besarte y tenerte conmigo, pero ya nada nos separa de este sueño. * 

Annie y Archie se casaron, ambos sentían una inmensa felicidad que les invadía el cuerpo y el alma. Por fin este amor se había unido por siempre, no había nada que los separara en el mundo, ni tiempo ni espacio alguno. Archie y Annie bailaban alegres y Archie recordaba sus días junto a Anthony y Stear. 

Archie: Tantos recuerdos que me trae este lugar, quise que fuera aquí para que ellos estubiesen presente en este día tan importante para mí. 

Annie: No importa donde fuera yo sé que los dos nos bendicen desde el cielo. 

Archie: Lo sé, pero este lugar es especial se siente en el aire. 

El día pasó y los invitados se marcharon, una música se escuchaba a lo lejos. Archie tocaba la gaita para sus queridos hermanos (Aunque Anthony no lo fuera, lo quería como tal) Albert, Annie y Candy lo miraban a lo lejos. Luego vieron que Albert se retiró y se unió a Archie en la melodía. Después de un tiempo Annie y Archie se retiraron a su casa para salir temprano en la mañana a su viaje de bodas; estarían fuera por un mes. Candy y Albert se quedaron esa noche. En el jardín... 

C: Albert! Me asustastes, que haces aquí? 

A: Eso me preguntaba yo cuando te vi. 

C: Recordaba a Anthony y a Stear...tan bellos recuerdos. 

A: Los quisistes mucho, verdad? 

C: Si, por qué hay personas que se van de nuestras vidas sin nosotros quererlo y sin esperarlo. 

A: El destino no es conocido para nosotros, lo más que podemos es tratar de vivir lo mejor posible con los seres que amamos para así siempre tener bellos recuerdos en el corazón. Esos recuerdos siempre los puedes revivir y nunca los perderás. 

C: Cierto, como yo hago ahora. 

A: Así es. Ven, hace frío. (Candy abraza a Albert para calentarse en sus brazos) No quiero te resfries. 

C: Estaré bien. 

Albert se acerco a Candy tomando en sus manos el rostro de su amor y mirándola profundamente a sus ojos. 

A: Candy, te amo, soy felíz por haberte conocido y por estar a tu lado. Quiero que nos casemos pronto, aceptas? 

C: (Pensativa) Acepto, nos casaremos cuando quieras. 

Albert se acreco aún más y beso a Candy por primera vez. La emoción que sentía nunca la había sentido y la felicidad recorria cada célula en su piel. Candy se sentía muy extraña y no sabía que hacer, corresponderle o echar a correr. No podía empujarle pues pronto se casarían, tendría entonces que aprender aceptar el sabor de otros labios. Candy permaneció congelada ante el beso de Albert, pero lo aceptó como aceptó su propocisión. 

C: * Tengo que superar este sentimiento, tengo que lograr amarte. Adios Terry, me casaré con Albert.* 

Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla al saber que no había marcha atrás y que esta vez nunca más estaría con Terry. Albert no noto esta reacción, la felicidad del momento lo cegó de toda cosa y en el silencio de la noche ambos permanecieron juntos disfrutando del aroma de las flores y de la mutua compañía. 

Candy se encontraba en su habitación muy distante encerrada en sus pensamientos. 

Candy: * Hay en algo en tú mirada que me hace perder la razón y hay algo en el tono de tu voz que hace acelerar el ritmo de mi corazón; estoy tan enamorada!! Pero que pienso, me casaré con Albert muy pronto! Es que no lo amo...pobre Albert, es tan dulce y bueno; por qué no puedo corresponderle? Es que tú te clavastes en mi alma y no me dejas ni respirar, te empeñas en seguir ahi habitando eternamente en mi corazón. No sé cómo podré seguir soportando esta situación, sus besos no se sienten igual...extraño esos labios suaves que acariciaban mi piel aquella noche...Terry. Tu mirada penetrante se apoderó de mi y no me permitió razonar...oh Terry si no hubieses vuelto nada de esto sería tan difícil, pero eres tan testarudo, pero cómo te amo. Aveces pienso en buscarte a NY, pero el recuerdo de Susana no me lo permite, la imagino a ella tan triste e indefensa! Sería tan cruel si aceptara a Terry. Por qué insisto en buscar una solución, si ya la tengo. Me casaré con Albert y se acabó! No más Terry Granchester para mí. * 

Al pensar estas palabras Candy no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamente y los suspiros eran tan profundos que se podían escuchar en el pasillo. 

En NY Susana ya no podía soportar la necesidad de las atenciones y palabras de Sam. Ella nunca le había llamado después de aquella noche en que le confesó su amor, decidió que mejor dejaba todo como estaba y no complicaba más su existencia. Tenían un nuevo sirviente, quien era muy serio y siempre tenía cara de que le molestaba estar allí. 

Susana: Este tonto siempre me trata como a una inútil! No lo soporto, voy atener que despedirle, pero Terry estará furioso...ya es el tercero que saco y no se explica aún la razón por la cual se fué Sam. Yo no se lo diré, pero lo extraño tanto. Si supiera en dónde vive. Ya sé, le preguntaré a Diana, quizás ella sabe. (Susana llamó a Diana para preguntarle por Sam y ella sólo le dió una carta que Sam le había dejado antes de irse.) 

Diana: Sam me dejó esta carta para usted, dijo que se la diera sólo si preguntaba por él. 

Susana: Ya veo, gracias. Puede retirarse por ahora. (Leyendo) *Susana: Si estás leyendo esta carta espero sea por que hayas decidido buscarme. Mi mayor deseo es que así sea y si tu deseo es estar a mi lado aquí te dejo mi dirección para que me busques, escribas o lo que quieras. Tú decides lo que mejor te parezca, para mí tú eres la reina y dueña de mi vida, sólo haré lo que tu me pidas. Si tu deseo es no volver a verme, tu ausencia me lo dejará saber. Sin más me despido y espero que decidas lo que más felicidad te traiga. Con amor siempre, Sammuel Giavinno. Giavinno? No pensé que Sam fuera...el italiano millonario que siempre dona dinero para el teatro, oh pobre Sam trabajando de sirviente sólo para mí. Cómo pude no saberlo...y cómo le haría para sus asuntos? Supongo que tiene muchos empleados de confianza...Tengo que buscarlo, el me ama y yo...yo también. Esta vez seré felíz y dejaré a Terry serlo también...no puedo esperar ver la cara de felicidad de Sam y la de Terry cuando le diga que busque a Candy... 

Susana llamó una vez más a Diana para que la ayudara a vestirse muy elegante y hermosa. Iría a la casa del Sr. Giavinno, estas fueron sus palabras para que Diana no supiera de lo que se trataba. Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Sam y al llamar a la puerta el mayordomo abrió. 

Mayordomo: Si Srta. En que le podemos ayudar. 

Susana: Deseo hablar con el Sr. Giavinno si no es molestia. 

Mayordomo: Hizo usted cita previa, el señor ha estado muy ocupado en los últimos días. 

S: No, no la he hecho, pero sé que me espera. Dígale que la Srta. Susana Marlowe quiere verle. 

M: Esta bien pase. Voy a preguntar si la puede recibir, un momento por favor. 

S: No hay problema. 

Diana: Quién es este Sr. Giavinno Srta. Susana? Parece un hombre muy importante, de dónde lo conoce? 

S: Pronto lo sabrás. 

M: Señorita el señor la recibirá en su despacho, pase por favor. 

Diana llevó a Susana hasta el despacho. 

S: Diana esperame afuera por favor. 

D: Pero señorita... 

S: Haz como te pido por favor. 

D: Esta bien, si me necesita estoy afuera esperandola. 

S: Gracias. 

En eso Sammuel Giavinno entró al despacho sonriendo como no lo hacía hace semanas. 

Sam: Buenos días princesa, a que se debe el honor de tu grata visita. (Tomjandole la mano y besándola sutilmente) 

Susana: Vine a buscarte, para decirte que...es difícil para mí. 

Sam: Quieres que te ayude? (Susana dijo si con la cabeza) Pues bien, creo que vienes, al menos ese es mi deso, a buscarme para decirme que me amas igual que yo te amo a ti. 

Susana: Sí, Sam te he extrañado tanto! Me ha dolido tu partida y ya no puedo seguir sin que estés a mi lado. Perdoname. 

Sam: Perdonarte? Pero que dices, no hay nada que perdonar. No llores, quiero verte sonreir y disfrutar, ya te he visto llorar bastante. Esos días de llanto se han terminado para tí, una nueva vida ha comenzado. 

Susana: Eres tan bueno, pero lloro de emoción y alegría, no te das cuenta. 

Sam: Esta bien, pero prometeme que después no volveras a llorar y si algo te molesta o no te hace felíz, dímelo para poder arreglarlo. 

Susana: Claro, como tu me lo pidas será. 

Sam: No, todo será como tú lo pidas. Ahora me permites? 

Sam se arrodilló frente a Susana, le tomó la mano y la besó nuevamente. Así fue subiendo por su brazo hasta alcanzarle sus mejillas y luego sus labios. Sam besaba a Susana con el más dulce amor y la ternura más grande que un hombre pudiese sentir. Susana sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, no podía creer lo felíz que se sentía y lo maravilloso de esos labios que con pasión y gran amor la besaban, sin poder siquiera recordar su propio nombre. 

Llegada la tarde Susana regresó a su casa, allí la esperaba Terry muy serio porque lo había hecho esperar mucho. 

T: Dónde estabas? Sabes que vengo a esta hora y que mi tiempo está contado, porqué te animas a salir a esta hora y hacerme esperar. Sabes que no puedo...Perdóname, es que tuve un mal día, te encuentras bien? 

S: (Con los ojos deslumbrantes irradiando gran alegría en su alma.) Estoy de maravilla! No te preocupes, estoy tan felíz que ninguno de tus arrebatos me la va a quitar. 

T: (Sorprendido) Y a que se debe tu gran alegría, dime a ver si se me contagia un poco. 

S: Pues veras Terry, debemos hablar muy en serio...y creo que realmente te contagiaré mi felicidad. 

T: De que se trata...ya me estas empezando a intranquilizar. 

S: Recuerdas la rosa y la nota que recibí en el tren? 

T: Si. Que tiene esto que ver? 

S: Mucho. Verás, después de mi accidente, todos los días sin fallar si quiera uno, recibía yo cartas, regalos o cualquier tipo de detalle de este admirador. Tanto así que sus constantes detalles fueron lo único que me hacía anhelar por un nuevo día. Su dulzura, ternura y gran afecto llenaron mi corazón de nuevas esperanzas e ilusiones para ser felíz. En Chicago, recibí su último regalo anónimo, un ramo hermoso de muchas rosas. Con el una nota que me decía que después de dos años me revelaría su identidad, por eso te pedí que volvieramos. A mi sorpresa el famoso admirador resultó ser Sam. 

T: Sam! Por eso se fué entonces. 

S: Si. Pero ahí no termina, ayer por fin lo acepté a mi lado, porque lo amo. Lo mas ilógico de todo esto, es que Sam resultó ser Sammuel Giavinno. 

T: Giavinno?! No es el... 

S: Si, así fué que supo de mi y al saber de mi accidente quiso cuidarme y por eso entró a trabajar aquí como sirviente...solo para cuidarme. Todo esto me hizo entender que seré felíz con el, ya que es capaz de darlo todo por mi y que su amor es sincero. Ya no quiero sufrir mas a tu lado ni quiero que tú sufras más. Ve, búscala...yo sé que ella aún te ama...es imposible no hacerlo. Yo estaré bien, Sam me cuidará y me llevará a vivir con él en cuanto esté lista. 

T: (En estado de shock) No entiendo nada, parece una novela. Estás segura que es cierto lo que me dices? No me iré sin hablar con Sam. Dónde está él? 

S: No es necesario, el sabe todo...vivía aquí y no es ciego. Ahora no pierdas más tiempo y busca a Candy antes que sea muy tarde. (Enseñandole un periódico) Mira, no la dejes ir. 

T: (Leyendo) *La Srta. Candice White Andley y el Sr. William Albert Andley se han comprometido para casarse.* No. Entonces es cierto...se casará con Albert. Ya no tiene sentido que regrese. 

S: De que hablas Terry, no seas tonto! Te vas a rendir ahora! Búscala, no dejes que los separen nuevamente...no quiero que por mi culpa nunca alcanzes la felicidad. Vete, ahora mismo toma un tren a Chicago. Ve! Vete! No te quedes ahí parado!!! 

Terry en medio de la confusión no sabía que hacer, entonces recordó su última noche con Candy... 

T: Tienes razón, la buscaré. Ella tendrá que decidir, sé que me ama, no la dejaré ir. Lo siento Albert, no es personal...es solo del corazón 

Terry salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron en busca de su gran amor. El tiempo pasaba y no llegaba a su destino, el miedo de perderla una vez más congeló lo más profundo de si. Finalmente llegó a la estación con la angustia de no llegar demasiado tarde y el miedo al rechazo de la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida. 

T: Candy aquí voy...por favor, espérame...pronto estaré a tu lado... para amarnos. 

Una lágrima brotó del cielo de sus ojos. Terry sentía que su corazón se aceleraba junto con la aceleración del tren, pronto no pudo distinguir entre el sonido del tren y el del propio corazón. 

Albert queria que luego de casados se mudasen de la mansión en Chicago; quería irse a vivir en un lugar mas tranquilo. Planificaba comprar una pequeña casa para él y Candy que fuera sencilla y alejada de la alta sociedad que tanto le disgustaba. Todas estas deciciones las habia consultado con ella por supuesto y estaba muy deacuerdo. Ya casi todos los preparativos de la boda estaban listos y aunque Albert sabía que Candy no lo amaba, seguía dispuesto a lograr que ella lo amase. Pero Albert no contaba con un pequeño inconveniente de nombre Terruce Granchester. En pocos días su inconveniente primordial estaría en Chicago listo para complicarle la existencia, pero...logrará sus propositos? 

Candy: Solo faltan unos días y estaré casada con Albert. 

Patty: Creo que no deberias casarte con él, no lo amas Candy! No serás felíz, todos saben que todavía delirias por Terry. 

C: Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, no ves que te pueden ecuchar y si la Tia Elroy se entera...no quiero ni pensarlo, ella piensa que amo a Albert; al menos eso él le ha hecho creer. 

P: Pues yo no apruebo tu matrimonio; sé que Annie tampoco. 

C: Hay que buscarla a ella y a Archie en la estación en una hora, acuerdate que yo estoy que no tengo cuenta del tiempo. 

P: Imagino, con tanto plan...y ya está listo tu vestido? Escuché que tuvieron que soltarle porque habías engordado! (Riendo pícaramente) 

C: Patty! Me estas haciendo burla?! 

P: No. Eso te pasa por comer tanto dulce. 

C: Es que he estado muy nerviosa...me pondré a dieta. 

P: Creo que no deberias, después van a tener que arreglarlo denuevo. 

Ambas rieron y se retiraron a buscar a los recien casados; regresaban para la boda de Candy y Albert y luego continuaban su camino. En la estación... 

C: Aún no llega el tren, tendremos que esperar, está retrasado. 

P: Esta bien. Y no es ese que viene ahí? 

C: No, ese viene de NY. (Con tristeza en sus palabras) 

P: No te aflijas Candy...quizás logras amar a Albert, después de todo, él te adora y es tan bueno! Además de guapísimo!!! 

C: Tienes razón Patty, pondré mas de mi parte lo prometo. 

En esos momentos una multitud de personas se bajaban del tren, el lugar se atasiguó de personas y no había espacio ni para el aire. Entre el gentío Candy logró distinguir la silueta de un hombre alto, delgado, arrogante y de cabellos largos. 

C: Es Terry! 

P: Terry? Candy, estas peor de lo que pensaba! Ya estás imaginando cosas. Terry se fué a NY hace poco, que va a estar aquí denuevo...estás delirando. Menos mal que Albert no vino. No sé que vas a hacer, yo no lo sé. 

C: Pero era él, estoy segura que era él. 

P: Quizás se parecía, nada más. 

C: Es que en mi corazón...yo sentí que era él. 

P: Mejor olvídalo Candy, no pienses más en eso. 

C: Voy a buscarlo, verás que si era él. (Candy salió corriendo en dirección al supuesto Terry ) 

P: Pero Candy! y Annie y...Archie. *Bien, ahora me quedé yo sola...que voy hacer contigo Candy...debí venir yo con Elias, esto no hubiese pasado.* 

Candy corrió empujando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino, y gritaba lo siento a cada uno de ellos, como era de esperarse. 

C: Terry! Terry! 

Ella seguía corriendo y gritando hasta alcanzar al hombre que perseguía. 

C: (Volteándolo) Terry, eres tú? (Decepcionada) Disculpe, lo confundí con alguien. 

Candy regresaba donde su amiga Patty con gran desilusión. 

Voz: Disculpe Srta. Es usted Tarzán Pecosa? 

C: Terry!!! Que alegría verte...(Cambiando el ánimo) Es decir, que haces aquí? No se supone que estés en NY? 

T: Candy...* Cómo he soñado este momento* he regresado a buscarte. 

C: Cómo? Pensé que te había quedado claro nuestra situación la última vez. 

T: Como verás, no es así. Las cosas han cambiado, yo ya no estoy con Susana y no te permitiré casarte con Albert...sé que no lo amas. 

C: Y qué te hace pensar que no?! Acaso eres tan engreido que piensas que no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no seas tú? Te equivocas, si amo a Albert! 

T: Lamento contradecirte Srta. Pecas pero me consta que no es verdad. 

C: Ah si, explicame eso. 

T: Verás, hace aproximadamente un mes, si mal no recuerdo, una joven muy hermosa, que por cierto si no es que me dices lo contrario y no era tu hermana gemela, pasó una noche de mucho mucho amor a mi lado. O acaso en tan poco tiempo ya lo has olvidado...porque yo no, se me hace imposible olvidar tus besos, tus caricias, el sabor de tu piel y el calor de tu cuerpo. Entonces dime ahora mirándome a los ojos que no me amas y yo me iré. 

C: (Con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas) Terry, no me hagas esto más dificil...porque me traes esos recuerdos que no puedo borrar de mi mete, me hace daño. Durante este pasado mes he estado tramitando mi boda con Albert y deseando que fuera contigo. Pero sabes que no es posible, Susana... 

T: Que pasa con ella, ella está más felíz que nunca. Encontró un amor y pronto se casará, fue ella quien terminó conmigo, fue ella quien me abrió los ojos y me hizo regresar a tu lado para luchar por nuestro amor. Es que no lo entiendes, ya no hay razón para estar separados...ya no hay razón para que temas más. Te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo que importa. 

C: Pero y Albert, no puedo decirle esto ahora...no puedo lastimarlo así. No merece esto , él siempre ha estado a mi lado protegiendome, guiandome y cuidandome. Sería lo peor si lo dejo a solo dias de nuestra boda. 

T: Es que nunca piensas en tí? En tu propia felicidad. No crees que mereces ser felíz aunque sea una vez en tu vida. No te cansas de sufrir? Yo si, ya estoy cansado que mi vida esté llena de dolor y soledad, es nuestra última oportunidad, no la dejes ir Candy...te lo pido. (Arrodillandose) Casate conmigo Candy, casate conmigo por favor. 

Candy estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que hacer, sentía que el el mundo se le venía encima en el instante que Terry le pidió que se casaran. Solo una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos dentro de este lapso de tiempo. Terry interrumpió la situación repitiendo. 

T: Candy, casate conmigo, es que no me escuchas? Dame tu respuesta...o quieres que grite para que me escuches mejor. 

C: Ah, que? No, no vayas a gritar por favor...la gente... 

T: *(Mirando alrededor) Que gente? 

Candy miró alrrededor y notó que ya el lugar se había despejado y las únicas personas allí presentes eran ellos dos. 

T: No pongas mas escusas y contestame. 

C: Terry...no puedo, prometí casarme con Albert. 

T: (Levantándose del suelo con el alma destrozada.) Entoces escoges a Albert antes que a mi... (Irritado) Pues no! No descansaré hasta que me aceptes, aún tengo tres días para convencerte! Ya verás, no vas a poder pensar en nadie, sólo en mi...y si te casas con Albert...cada vez que te bese, cada vez que te toque pensarás que son mis labios que te besan y pensarás que son mis manos que te acarician. Si quieres vivir así, bueno que tus deseos se cumplan en el altar. 

C: No digas esas cosas...por qué me dices esto Terry...te odio te odio! 

Candy salió corriendo llorando desesperadamente, aunque detestaba lo que Terry le había dicho, dentro de si sabía que tenía razón en sus palabras. Al llegar donde Patty, Archie y Annie ya esperaban. Esperaban a que ella regresara. 

Archie: Que sucede Candy, por qué estás así...dime por favor...acaso alguien te hizo algo? 

C: Vamonos por favor, vamonos no quiero estar aquí un sólo minuto más. 

Annie: Pero Candy que sucede? 

C: Nos vamos, se acabó el asunto. 

Sin saber que más decir ni hacer los cuatro amigos se retiraron de la estación. Aturdida con la situación Patty miró alrededor y pudo ver a lo lejos la sombra de Terry. 

P: (Pensando) *Entonces si era él, Candy no estaba alusinando...que habrá ocurrido? Pobre Candy...* 

En el camino Candy les pidió a sus amigos no mencionar el incidente anterior para no preocupar a nadie, aseguraba que nada había pasado que todo era producto de los nervios. Todos sabían que había algo más, sobre todo Patty, pero accedieron a la petición de Candy, a fin de cuentas cuando ellos le fallarían a su gran amiga. 

Al llegar la noche Candy se quedó sola en su habitación recordando el doloroso incidente con Terry... 

C: Por qué tiene que ser así? Dios mio, por qué me complicas así las cosas...y por qué tubo que regresar. Terry... 

Terry: Veo que siempre piensas en mi, yo tenía razón 

C: Cómo entrastes aquí? 

T: Eso no tiene importancia, lo que importa es que piensas en mi. 

C: Eres un tonto, si te ven aquí... 

T: No que me odias, entonces no te debe importar lo que pasaría si me ven aquí..o claro no es que me vean a mi, si no que te vean conmigo, arruinaría tu boda verdad. 

C: No es eso Terry, pero no quiero más problemas. 

T: Si esto arruinara tu boda gritaría, pero dudo que Albert te deje por verme aquí. La verdad Candy, vine a disculparme. Sé que me comporté como un imbécil. 

C: Terry...yo...no tengo nada que perdonarte, sé que lo que me dijistes fue por coraje y por amor. La verdad es que tus palabras son mi realidad. Es imposible borrar tu recuerdo, las huellas de tus manos y de tu cuerpo están por todo el mio. Pero no puedo hacerle daño a Albert, no puedo...a la persona que menos quiero dañar es a él. 

T: Candy yo entiendo, pero por qué no hablas con él, conozco a Albert y no te obligará a hacer algo que no deseas. Sé que, aunque le duela en lo más profundo, te dejará libre. 

C: Sé que es cierto, pero no puedo hacerlo. Solo de pensar en la mirada de sus ojos...no puedo, no puedo verlos y ver cómo se detrozan sus sueños e ilusiones. 

T: Y que hay de los tuyos...y los mios a tu lado. Es que no puedo entender cómo es que prefieres lastimarme a mi, que supuestamente me amas, que a él que no lo amas. 

Terry dejó a Candy con estas palabras y se lanzó por la ventana por la que había entrado. 

C: Terry!!!! (Gritó tan fuerte que la casa retumbó y en un eco se repetía su nombre.) 

Albert escuchó su grito y asustado fue a ver que pasaba. 

Albert: (Tocando la puerta) Candy estás bien? 

C: (Asustada) Si, solo tube una pesadilla. 

A: Segura? 

C: Si, estoy bien. 

Albert regresó a su cuarto pensativo. 

A: Por qué llamaba a Terry, será que no se quiere casar? Se habrá arrepentido...soñaba con él, nunca conmigo. Muero de celos Granchester, pues siempre estás tú en sus pensamientos y sueños. Quizás estás presente en cada beso y caricia que le doy. No quiero ni pensarlo, esto me atormenta. Quisiera tanto que me amaras como yo te amo, si no me amas, nunca seré felíz y mucho menos lo serás tú. Me habré convertido acaso en ...Susana? Habré llegado a presionarla de esta manera? Señor dame fuerzas, no me permitas hacer algo que nos haga infelices por el resto de la vida. 

Albert trató de descansar, pero estos pensamientos no lo dejaban. En la mañana decidió hablar con ella. Al acercarse a la habitación de Candy escuchó voces y decidió esperar. 

A: Sé que no debo escuchar, pero necesito saber la verdad, necesito estar seguro de no destrozarnos la vida. 

Albert se pegó a la puerta para escuchar la conversación adentro. Al escuchar una voz sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que parecían salirsele. 

A: Es Terry! (Continuó escuchando) 

T: Candy, vamos hablar con Albert...yo iré contigo si así lo deseas. Te veo deprimida, mañana es tu boda! Se supone que estés felíz, se va a dar cuenta como quiera. 

C: Pero Terry, es que no puedo. 

T: Lo único que yo entiendo es que tu eres la parte que le falta a mi vida, lo único que puede lograr que mi vida tenga algún sentido es tu precencia, sin tí no hay razón en mi para existir. Ya no hay barreras, Candy...creiste algún día que Susana me dejaría ir porque estaba enamorada de otro hombre? Yo no y sucedió...no te das cuenta que finalmente Dios ha contestado nuestros ruegos. Ahora te toca a ti decidir nustro futuro ya Dios hizo lo más que pudo. Todavía no es tarde, estamos a tiempo Candy, vamos. Escúchame, si tú no lo haces hablaré yo con él. 

C: Terry! No eso no, por favor no hagas eso. 

Albert abrió la puerta y entró. 

A: No es necesario Terry, ya escuché suficiente. Es obvio que ustedes se aman, yo no soy quien para separarlos. Creo que el verdadero amor nunca muere y el de ustedes nunca murió...tienes razón Terry todavía están a tiempo. Puedo arreglar todo para que la boda sea entre ustedes dos. Solo diganme y yo lo arreglaré. 

Terry sin siquiera pensarlo reaccionó. 

T: Sí. Sé que no es fácil para tí, pero nada me haría más felíz. 

C: Albert, no tienes... 

A: Pues está listo, se casarán mañana. Que sea un secreto. Solo les pido una cosa. 

T: Lo que quieras... 

A: Sean muy felíz y traiganme muchos pequeñines. (Sonriendo) 

C: Albert! (Abrazandolo fuertemente) No sé como agradecerte, eres tan noble y hermoso. No entiendo como nunca me enamoré de ti. 

A: Porque en tu corazón ya habitaba el amor. No te preocupes, yo me iré de viaje por un tiempo...quizás vaya a Africa y luego regrese. Dejaré a Archie acargo de los negocios. Todo saldrá bien. Ah, algo mas...felicidades, sobretodo a ti Terry porque has ganado a la mejor mujer que pueda existir en este mundo. 

T: Gracias a ti, por hacer este sueño una realidad. 

Terry abrazó a su viejo amigo y luego se marchó para comprar su traje para la boda. 

A: Que sorpresa se llevarán todos mañana. (Albert se retira con triteza, aunque lo discimulaba) 

Al día siguiente todos esperaban que la novia bajara para la boda. Annie y Patty estaban felices de ver a Candy tan animada y contenta, no podían siquiera comprender a qué se debía su enorme felicidad ya que sabían que no quería a Albert. 

C: Bueno bajen y avisen que ya estoy lista. 

Annie: Si Candy. Vamos Patty. 

Ambas anuciaron la llegada de la novia, Albert estaba en su posición de novio y mientras Candy caminaba Terry se paró en el lugar de Albert. Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a Terry en lugar de Albert y Candy sonreía mas que nunca. 

Patty: Es Terry! 

Annie: Pero y que hace aquí, y en el lugar de Albert? 

Patty: Ya veo porque estaba tan felíz. Nos jugaron una trampa!! 

Archie: Dirigiendose a Terry) Que sucede? No entiendo nada. 

Terry: No te preocupes sigue ahi que vas bien. 

Archie: Pero y Albert? 

T: Te dejará los negocios a cargo en lo que hace un viaje al Africa. 

Archie se quedó aún más confundido que antes. 

Terry: *Luces tan hermosa, aún mas que el primer día en que te vi. * 

Candy llegó donde su amado. 

Terry: Por fin mi amor...ya nada nos separará. 

C: Solo la muerte. 

Como en una fotografía, Terry y Candy se quedaron paralizados, ambos mirándose, tratando de aguantar por mucho mas tiempo el mometo más felíz de sus vidas. Este lazo de unión jamás se rompería, ni aún con la muerte porque este amor sobrepasa los mares, el tiempo y la muerte. 

Terry: Te amo Candy, nunca me separaré de tu lado. Tendrás que soportarme por lo que te resta de vida. 

Candy: No olvides que tu también a mi y a nuestros hijos. 

Terry: Hijos? Quién habló de hijos? 

Candy: No empieces con tus bromas. 

Terry: No es broma es muy en serio. (Miro sus ojos de esmeraldas y no pudo contener reir y desmentir lo antes dicho.) 

Candy: Siempre tan bromista. Te amo. 

Terry: Eso ya lo sabía, pero puedes repetirlo por lo que nos reste de vida. 

Así se acercó más a ella y con un beso finalmente cerró el libro de sufrimiento que había existido en la vida de ambos. 

Finalmente Candy y Terry sobrepasaron todo obstáculo que la vida les impuso, dejándonos a nosotros una lección de amor y de fe en que todo sueño, por imposible que parezca, puede convertirse en una hermosa realidad. 

Fin. 

Anterior


End file.
